The present invention is directed to a digital telecommunications switching system for switching voice, video and data signals.
The development of future telecommunications switching systems is in the direction of an integration of the telecommunication services of voice, video and data communication. This requires a universal network node having a uniform switching network for the through-connection of narrowband and broadband information. Such a universal network node used as a cross connection must provide through-connection speeds from 10 Gb/s for narrowband connections up to 600 Gb/s for broadband connections.
What are referred to as massive parallel computers are coming to the forefront in computer architecture that satisfies greater performance demands, such as simulation calculations. In such computers, a great plurality of processors (for example, 10,000 through 20,000), which in themselves are not especially fast, operate in parallel on the solution of a problem. The processors thereby communicate with one another via connecting networks having high call-handling capacity for which standard modules will be available in the future.